I Won't Hold You BackEver
by mrsrossino4
Summary: OC story about David Rossi and his third wife
1. Chapter 1

I Won't Hold You Back…Ever

By: mrsrossino4

Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Dave Rossi just can't seem to get a break in his personal life. Can he learn to accept and move on? Based partially on the Toto song "I Won't Hold You Back Now".

Chapter One: Regrets and memories

In this chapter, Dave Rossi comes to terms with his third wife's absence, and remembers the first time they met.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, but if I did I certainly would show Dave Rossi what a good woman is! Oh man I need to stop thinking about him!

Dave Rossi was sitting in the living room with the lights off sipping on a glass of his favorite scotch. His faithful companion Mudgie was sitting next to him nudging his hand to see if he could pet him for a minute. The dog always seemed to be able to sense when his master was in a bad mood.

"I know, boy, she's gone and there's nothing we can do to get her back" Dave said with a sense of sadness. He honestly thought his third marriage would be the last one. Alicia was a social worker who had a big future in store. She was gorgeous, intelligent, and a loyal mate to boot.

Dave started to think back to when he first met her. He had recently retired from the BAU and had taken a job part time at Georgetown University as a Criminology professor. He was watching the students file into the classroom and could sense the hero worship coming across the room. Damn, he could already tell these kids took this class simply because of him teaching. That was when she walked in.

This woman was in her late twenties, short, with a light tan, long flowing dark red hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed conservatively, as if she came straight from work to attend class. Dave could tell she had an ample bosom she was trying to cover with a high neck sweater. She walked over to the center seat in front of the class and got her book out. She looked like one of the very few who were actually in the class to learn something.

During the semester he found this woman, whose name was Alicia Santos, was indeed his definition of a dream student. She asked relevant questions about the material and stuck with the material. The problem between them developed when she stayed after class one day to question him about an assignment she had made a B minus on.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Rossi; may I speak with you about the paper you handed back during class?"

Dave turned around to meet those lovely green eyes. "Miss Santos, I assume you are questioning the validity of the grade you received? I have to say you did quite well on the assignment, considering…" Suddenly she cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Sir, with all due respect, I spent a great deal of time researching the assignment, I formatted it correctly, and I feel it was superior work. I don't understand why you gave me a B minus. Can you please reconsider?"

"Miss Santos, you are right, you technically did everything correctly, but I have no plans of regrading your paper. I'm sorry". Dave stood back and studied the girl's face to see how she would react to this statement. As expected, she was about to launch into a tearful plea. "Miss Santos, before you begin what is sure to be a dramatic performance, I must point out to you that everything in life does not require you to be perfect. Now, if you would like me to explain why you earned this grade, I would ask we continue this discussion over dinner. I'm starving".

Alicia could not believe what she just heard. How dare this smug son of a bitch tell her she did not earn an A on this paper! And he's asking me on a date? He can't be serious!

"Mr. Rossi, I am not interested in going on a date with anyone who tears me to shreds the way you just did! Besides, it's unethical to date students".

Dave smiled in spite of himself. Wow, she sure was a ball of fire, not to mention presumptuous. But under different circumstances, he had to admit he would love to escort her on a date.

"Look, you said you were curious why I gave you the grade on this paper. It's not a date; it's discussing your work over food. Nothing unethical about that. I promise to sit far away if it will make you feel better".

Alicia laughed in spite of herself. She was excited when she had been told David Rossi was teaching this class, and now she was getting advice from him about her academic performance. And, in all honesty, he was not a bad looking man. Oh man, did she just allow her thoughts to go there? He was her teacher!

Twenty minutes later Rossi and Alicia were seated in a nearby Italian restaurant waiting on their food. Dave ordered the lasagna and Alicia got a small antipasto. Naturally, being an old school gentleman, Dave insisted he pay. Dave studied his student while she thoughtfully nibbled on a breadstick.

"Alright, so you asked me why you earned the grade you received on that paper. I have to warn you, though, I don't hold back when asked a question. I'm going to give you my honest feedback, so if you're okay with that I'll review your work".

Alicia knew even though she was sensitive to criticism, she had to know why he graded her work so harshly. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Well," Dave began slowly, "first I have to say you are correct. Your work is technically sound and well-written. But the problem is you lack passion. You're regurgitating facts without showing any feeling. I get more entertainment reading the dictionary than reading your papers."

Dave could see the girl was hurt by his comments. He reached over and took her hand gently. "Alicia, you're not in high school, and you're not competing against the popular crowd any more. Stop trying to impress everyone and just write from the heart. This is graduate school; I think you've proven you're smarter than whoever bullied you in school".

Alicia couldn't bring herself to look into Rossi's eyes. She should have expected him to profile her. However, it almost seemed as though the older man was showing tenderness that she had not had since her mother died eight years ago. No, she thought to herself, I can't allow him to get too close, it hurts too much.

Dave continued his thoughts tenderly as to not upset her any more than she already was. "I understand how you feel. You spent years trying to fit in, but no one let you in their circle. You're smarter than other children, and your parents kept you isolated. Even though you enjoyed your parents' company, you longed for a friend. Someone to tell you that you're normal. When you kept getting let down by others, you retreated into yourself. When you lost one of your parents, you decided to show those people who made your life hell that you are a good person. You lost weight, graduated at the top of your class in college, and went into social work to help those who are being treated like you were. But you don't have to live this way, Alicia. Show me the passion you have for your work, let it out of your soul. Show me who Alicia Santos really is".

Alicia was fighting to hold back tears. This man saw straight into her soul and knew what drove her. He said he understood how she feels. Can she trust him? "And how, Mr. Rossi, do you want me to show you passion?"

The older man smiled. "Easy, you have a week until the final thesis is due. If you want, change your topic to something you're passionate about. Write from your heart, Alicia. And," he paused before continuing, "If you are agreeable, I'd like to see you again outside the classroom. You're quite an enigma, young lady, someone I think I'd like to know better".

"Now wait, Mr. Rossi…"

"Dave. Call me Dave. Except inside the classroom of course".

"Okay, Dave, you're my teacher, even though only for another two weeks…"

"If you want to wait until after term ends, it's fine by me. But if you know anything about me, you would know I'm not one for playing by the rules".

Alicia could not believe what she was hearing. David Rossi, famed author and BAU profiler, wants to see her again? This was too good to be true!

Well I'll be damned; Dave thought to himself, she can smile.

They walked out of the restaurant together and walked to their cars. Alicia was about to get in her car when Dave put his hand on her shoulder. His touch felt like silk.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Even if this wasn't a date, can't I get a good night kiss?"

"Dave, I'm not sure about that, but I'll give you a good night hug".

Dave wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her close. He could smell the apple shampoo in her hair and the perfume she wore. God, if he weren't a gentleman…

"So, Miss Santos, until next week then, unless you decide to give me a call before then."

With a simple turn, the older man got into his truck and headed for parts unknown. Alicia was beside herself with too many conflicting emotions. Maybe she should bend the rules a little and see if it paid off. The question is will she get hurt again?

**Okay, so here ends the first chapter. I plan on taking this in a hopefully interesting direction, out of cannon of course. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Won't Hold You Back…Ever

By: mrsrossino4

Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Dave Rossi just can't seem to get a break in his personal life. Can he learn to accept and move on? Based partially on the Toto song "I Won't Hold You Back Now".

Chapter Two: From the Heart

In this chapter, Alicia decides to take a chance and understands what Dave meant by his criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, but if I did I certainly would show Dave Rossi what a good woman is! Oh man I need to stop thinking about him!

Alicia Santos, normally one of the neatest people in the world, sat in her one bedroom condo staring at a computer screen. She had requested time off from Virginia Social Services to work on her thesis for David Rossi's class, but for the first time in ages she had to admit she was stuck. She kept playing last week's exchange with Rossi in her mind, but while she enjoyed the personal interaction, she still had no idea what he meant by writing from the heart.

Dave had made it clear she could call him if she had any questions, or if she just wanted to chat socially. While the idea of conversing with the sexy Italian had its appeal, she just was not sure if she could bring herself to admit she had no idea what he meant by writing from the heart. Now granted, she could see that if writing something personal such as a novel, but this is an academic thesis.

Oh screw it, thought Alicia ruefully as she glanced down at her cat Salem. The black and white tuxedo cat looked at her mistress thoughtfully and jumped on her lap. Alicia sighed as she stroked Salem's silky fur looking at the phone. Who's to say Dave would appreciate her disturbing him at home? She picked up the phone and dialed the contact number listed on the class syllabus.

On the fifth ring, Alicia was about to hang up when all of a sudden she heard him pick up. "Dave Rossi".

She was shocked he answered the phone. "Um, hi, Dave? This is Alicia Santos; you had said to give you a call about the paper if I had further questions?"

Dave could not help but smile. So, she admits she needs help…

"How are you? I was wondering if you would call. What can I do for you?"

Alicia sighed. "Well, as I said, you had told me the other night if I had any further questions about the paper to give you a call. I can call another time if you're too busy".

Oh no, she's not getting off that easy…

Dave smiled as he looked around his bedroom. He had been napping when the phone rang, but for this ravishing creature he could certainly spare some time, but not over a phone. "Actually, this is a great time. Do you want to meet after you get off from work?"

"Oh, um…I actually took time off from Social Services so I could work on my paper. I, uh…" Alicia suddenly lost her nerve. She was beginning to think this phone call was a very bad idea.

"Alicia, if you have questions about your paper, I think it would be better if we met in person. You can show me what you have so far and we can go from there. Unless of course you had other topics for discussion in mind".

Alicia could feel her cheeks burning. Why did he always have to see right through her?

"Well, I, uh, maybe I also thought that we might…"

Dave cut her off suddenly. "Alicia, just tell me what you want. If you want to see me, all you have to do is just say so. It's not that difficult to tell me that".

"Yes, Dave, I did also want to see you again. But I am concerned with this paper. I know you said to show passion, but I still don't exactly understand what you meant". He was going to think she's an idiot.

Dave smiled in spite of himself. Maybe this girl needed a shock to her system to understand passion. She has it, but it must be buried deep inside her soul. If there's one thing the profiler knew, it was how to unlock a woman's desire. God knows he's had plenty of time to practice.

"Meet me at the restaurant we went to last week in 30 minutes. Bring what you have written so far and I'll go over it with you. See you soon". And with that, Dave hung up the phone. He didn't even give her the chance to argue.

Alicia was a little taken back by the conversation. He simply told her what was going to happen and abruptly ended the conversation before she had the chance to say anything. Alicia put Salem down on the floor and got up to change into something more presentable. She selected a nice pair of casual khakis with a white top. The top was a bit low cut, but she really did not feel like hunting for another shirt. She pulled her hair back in a clip and went out the door to meet Dave.

When Alicia got there (she was already ten minutes late because of a traffic accident en route), Dave was already sitting in a corner booth. It was the old fashioned type that curled around the table and the occupants had no choice but to sit next to each other. Dave selected this seat deliberately so he could see where this situation with his student was headed. Of course he knew the possible consequences of dating a student, but what the hell. The FBI never stopped him from pursuing female agents with their silly fraternization rules, so why be discouraged from pursuing a student?

"You're late".

Alicia slid in to the booth next to him. Dave could tell she was nervous about sitting next to him. He also was amused by her selection of tops. It gave him quite an interesting view.

"I'm sorry. There was a traffic accident close to where I live and it was a mess to get through. But, I'm here, with my paper, such as it is". She handed him a manila folder with printed pages. Dave casually laid it to the side.

"There's plenty of time for that. Right now I think this is a good time for us to get to know each other."

Throughout lunch Dave told her about his life, growing up in New York, his time serving in the Marines, and being recruited by the FBI and eventually starting the BAU with Jason Gideon and Max Ryan. Alicia hung on his every word, occasionally interjecting comments about her own life and family. She had grown up in South Mississippi, the daughter of an enlisted Air Force father and a mother who was terminally ill for most of her life. She had graduated with her BA in Social Work from the University of South Alabama and moved to Virginia soon after her mother's death to "get away from things".

"Dave, you said you've been married before?"

"Yes, twice as a matter of fact. Does that bother you?"

"Well, no, not really, but I am curious, why did you divorce them?"

Dave looked at her thoughtfully. His first wife, Judith, was your typical stay at home housewife who could never get over the fact Dave was first traveling in the Marines, then going into the FBI. He admitted he had married her to forget about his childhood love Emma back in New York. Judith decided she wanted a husband who was home more often and fit better into her fantasy 1950's stereotypical family picture. His second wife, Tracy, was just a shallow bitch. There was no other way to put it. Everything was about her, for her, and dictated by her, even sex. Dave explained with his alpha male personality it just was not going to happen. As a matter of fact, Tray was the one who told him he had a flare for the dramatic.

Alicia listened carefully while Dave explained his failed marriages and other relationships. Good Lord, he has been around the block quite a bit! All of a sudden, she heard herself ask him the unthinkable.

"So, Dave, what exactly are you looking for that you can't seem to find?"

He was impressed she already had the courage to ask him that question. "Interesting you should ask. I'm looking for an intelligent, well-spoken woman who likes to have her man take care of her, but who can also stand on her own two feet. Beauty is not that important to me, although I will admit you do have certain, uh, physical attributes I am fond of" Dave wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let his had rest on the inside of her arm. "I like a woman who understands how to passionate and not be afraid to show physical affection, but one that's not trashy. And it doesn't hurt if she likes sports and the outdoors".

Dave looked down at Alicia with a tender look. "So, your turn. What are you looking for?"

Alicia had never given real thought to that question. "Well," she began slowly, "I like a man who's intelligent, caring, someone who, uh, how do I say this without sounding like a nut job…"

Dave knew exactly what she wanted. He pulled her closer to him and looked in her eyes. "You like a man who can take control, one you can please, someone who can take a firm hand but also be loving. There's nothing wrong with being submissive, Cara mia. But you have to know your limits. My guess is you probably haven't had many relationships; in fact I could probably count them on one hand. You don't let people close because of what happened between your parents. I can say with good probability they weren't happy, and you don't want to have a bad marriage like they did. Tell me I'm wrong".

God, she hated it when he did that. How can he be so perceptive? "No, you're right. I also don't want to put anyone through what my mother went through. She was diabetic and had all sorts of problems. My dad resented her for being sick, and I don't want anyone to resent me or make them feel like they're trapped. I am a diabetic, and so far things are okay, but I don't want to risk…"

Dave cut her off. "Honey, you shouldn't worry about such things. If someone truly loves you, they take the good with the bad. Diabetics lead healthy lives. You shouldn't deny yourself happiness because of what might be".

Alicia tried to draw away, but Dave slowly turned her back toward him. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He took his hand and drew her closer. She could feel his lips on hers, pressing gently. She kissed back slowly. He stroked the side of her face while they kissed. Yes, there is a spark of passion.

When it was time to leave, Alicia asked about her paper. "Honey, this had nothing to do with your paper. You just needed a little push in the right direction. I gave it to you. I think you understand what passion is now, don't you?"

Alicia slowly nodded; she picked up the folder as they got up to leave.

As they walked out to the parking lot, there was a tense silence between the two of them. Dave wanted to have her follow him back to his place, but he knew that would be rushing things. He walked to her car, and turned her around.

"There's a football game on Sunday afternoon. I'd like you to come watch it with me at my place. Call me later and I'll give you my address".

Alicia slowly nodded. She stood there waiting to see if he did anything else. "Dave, did you want your goodbye kiss?"

Dave smiled. He slowly bent down and kissed her. It was slow and deliberate, with his lips brushing against her cheek as well. He then embraced her and gave her a longer, deeper kiss. His tongue slowly parted her lips and found her eager tongue. He could feel her body press against his.

"Alright, you've had enough kissing for now. See you Sunday".

And like that, he was gone. Alicia had her understanding of passion and was willing to take a chance on love.

**Alright, so how do we like the development of this romance? Be kind, please, when reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

I Won't Hold You Back…Ever

By: mrsrossino4

Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Dave Rossi just can't seem to get a break in his personal life. Can he learn to accept and move on? Based partially on the Toto song "I Won't Hold You Back Now".

Chapter Three: From Slow to Fast

In this chapter, Dave asserts himself and Alicia surprises him with her willingness. ***WARNING*** This chapter is rated M for sexual themes!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, but if I did I certainly would show Dave Rossi what a good woman is! Oh man I need to stop thinking about him!

Sunday did not come fast enough for Alicia Santos. She made it to class on Thursday night with thesis in hand, and was pleased to see Dave glance over it and smile before putting it in his briefcase with the others. After their little meeting on Tuesday afternoon, Alicia was writing furiously with a new sense of encouragement. Right now she wanted to show Dave she was everything he wanted.

She was standing in the middle of her bedroom in her black silk robe trying to figure out what to wear. The current temperature was 71 degrees, so she figured shorts would be a good choice for this afternoon. She selected a black pair of casual shorts that came down a little above her knee with a stretchy black short-sleeved top. Again, this top was low cut, but this is what she wanted. The intention of this afternoon was to see if Dave Rossi was indeed interested, or if he was just playing her for a fool.

Alicia began to get dressed and carefully thought about how she was going to wear her hair. She always wore it up in a ponytail or a bun, but Dave might like to see it down. She decided on putting it back into a simple ponytail with a clip that could easily be undone if necessary. She then took her best White Diamonds perfume (only used for special occasions) and dotted it across her shirt line, at the nape of her neck, and behind her ears. She took one look at herself in the mirror before deciding it was passable. She was only wearing light eye shadow and mascara, so she hoped she didn't come off as too plain.

She took her purse in one hand, her keys in the other and fed Salem before slipping on her sandals to leave. She had gone to the nail salon yesterday to get her nails done and got a pedicure to treat herself. The nail tech was shocked when Alicia had asked for a pedicure and chose racy red nail polish. She had been going to this nail place for three years and everyone who worked there knew she always came in for a fill in with French manicure.

It was her friend Wynonna who suggested she do something a bit sexier with her nails. It seemed a bit strange taking advice from a drag queen, but Wynonna has never steered her wrong before. After all, drag queens are the masters of illusion. They can make people think they are gorgeous women, so why not take all the advice she could get?

Alicia stopped in the doorway and picked up the phone. She figured it would be a good idea to let Dave know she was on her way and ask if she needed to pick up anything on the way. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey there, I was wondering if you had left yet".

Alicia could barely cover her shock that he knew it was her.

"Babe, there's this invention from the phone company called Caller ID; you might want to try it".

She felt like an idiot. Of course someone in his position would need something like that to screen his calls. "I was letting you know I was leaving now and to see if you needed me to pick up anything on the way".

"Nope, I'm all good here, just get in the car and come over". Dave hung up without saying goodbye.

Alicia wondered if maybe she should mention it bothered her when he did that. Well, it's not major, but it did seem kind of rude that he always abruptly ended his telephone conversations without a simple goodbye. Sighing, she picked her purse back up and headed out the door.

The way to Dave's house was quite simple. He had given her good directions, so it only took her ten minutes to find her way to her destination. It was a large colonial style home, single level, with large rose bushes out front. She got out of her car and went to the front door. It suddenly opened without her knocking.

Dave stood in front of her with a pair on long casual pants and a Redskins shirt on. He was barefoot and carrying an almost empty glass in his hand. He eyed her up and down before giving that classic smirk.

"You realize it's going to dip into the mid-forties tonight, right"?

"Alicia knew he was referring to her shorts. Dammit, why did he have to do that?

"I saw what the temperature was outside and assumed it would be warm enough for shorts before I got home this evening".

"He motioned for her to follow him into the house. "That is, if you go home this evening. I actually had planned on cooking later".

As she walked into the house, she could not help but be impressed. It was decorated tastefully, but with expensive taste. It was warm and inviting. Dave motioned for her to come into the living room. "I take it by the expression on your face you like my home"?

"Well, yes, it's very nice. Did you decorate it yourself"?

Alicia just realized that was probably a stupid question. Of course he most likely hired a professional to decorate. Dave, however, smiled and nodded affirmatively. She was actually shocked he had done such a good job.

"You want a beer"?

"Yeah, beer is fine".

Dave walked to the sofa with two beers in his hand. He motioned for her to come sit with him. The sofa was large enough to fit both of them comfortably if they decided to stretch out. Dave motioned for her to take off her sandals then looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sure enough, he stretched out on the sofa and had her almost on top of him.

"This doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, does it"?

Alicia blushed a little. "No, this is actually quite nice".

Dave then pulled a Redskins afghan over the two of them and snuggled with her. "Hope you don't mind, but I do tend to keep it cold in my house. I don't want you getting chilly".

Alicia settled in with him and they watched the Redskins swiftly defeat San Diego. Alicia could not help but cheer for the Chargers, which amused Dave. At least he knows she has a genuine interest in football.

"Hey, hold on, you didn't tell me you were a fan of the enemy".

"What, the veteran profiler couldn't tell? Two of my favorite colors are purple and gold, plus Mr. Smarty Pants, you never asked". With that statement, Alicia leaned up and planted a kiss on Dave's lips.

"Oh, what is this, Miss Santos gets a little liquid courage and challenges me?"

Alicia laughed. She knew she was playing with fire, but why not see where it goes? She kissed him again, and then looked up at him with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Come on Dave, you told me you like a girl who's interested in football. I can't help it if we don't like the same team".

Dave then started to lightly nibble on the inside of her neck, which caused her to moan softly. His lips came right next to her ear, where his hot breath whispered sweetly, "Maybe not, but it will make betting against each other interesting".

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

Dave knew she was testing the waters. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. His tongue parted her lips and sought out her hot, eager tongue. His hands started to explore the front of her shirt, slowly massaging her full breasts. He could feel himself start to become aroused, so he stopped.

"Before I tell you, I have to know something honestly. How far have you gone, sexually, with other men"?

Alicia could never stand talking about sex. She was still a virgin, but had done other things.

"You can tell me, babe. Nothing you say can disappoint me".

"I've, um, given oral and given someone, well, I used my…"

"So, you've jerked someone off with your hand, you know how to give a blow job, and you have allowed someone to get off by fucking those incredible mounds of yours, is that about right"?

Alicia had never been so embarrassed in her life. "Yes, that's it".

Dave looked into her eyes. "So you're telling me honestly you've never been penetrated, not by a toy, a finger, or have been fucked"?

"No, I haven't. I swear it's the truth".

"I believe you, but you have to understand something right now. I am a very open, frank man when it comes to sex. I love sex, period, and I need you to communicate with me about it. You have to be able to tell me what it is you want, and I have to tell you what I want without dancing around the subject. I can promise I'll be as gentle as I can with you, but you can't be embarrassed about this".

Dave looked down at her. She was so beautiful, and he noticed the red nail polish. "By the way, good choice on your nail polish. Red happens to turn me on. But there is one thing I need for you to do right now".

"What is it, Dave"?

"Take down that silly ponytail. I want to see your hair as it is".

Alicia reached around and took the clip out that was holding her hair in place. She shook it out so her long, flowing red locks would fall over her shoulders. Dave took his hand and stroked those lovely locks.

"I prefer your hair like this. Leave it down from now on. It's gorgeous".

Alicia nodded. She then leaned over and kissed Dave passionately. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up. Alicia raised her arms so Dave could completely remove her shirt. He saw her black lace bra that was supporting those big, luscious breasts he had been dreaming of.

"Tell me what you want, Alicia".

"I want you to take my bra off and do whatever you want to me".

Dave complied with his soon to be lover's request. He slowly unclipped the hooks on her bra and took it off. God, her breasts were better than he imagined! They were round, full and her pink nipples were hard. He ran his thumbs over those pretty pink nipples, which caused her to moan loudly. He then flipped her over, leaning above her, kissing her neck working his way down to those luscious breasts. He slowly took one nipple in his mouth and began to suck slowly. He could feel Alicia's hips buck under his as she moaned desperately. He then moved over to the other nipple but took his thumb and worked the other one in a circular motion.

Alicia then whispered "Dave, I want to go down on you".

"You want to suck my cock, baby? If that's what you want, then say it. Don't hold back".

Alicia took a deep breath and said, "Dave, please let me suck your cock".

He smiled and slipped off of her. She sat up, and then slowly knelt before him on the floor. She reached up to his pants and pulled them down slowly to expose his half-hard cock. She was amazed at the size of it, even though it was only half erect. There was a full, glistening mushroom head and the shaft stood long and proud. She eagerly took the head and ran her tongue around it slowly, drinking in his essence. She then started to stroke the shaft and wrap her tongue around it, deeply sucking and working it into her throat. She then took as much into her mouth as possible without gagging, then took her hand and started to massage his balls. Dave relaxed in the sofa and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. She certainly knew how to give head.

Alicia then took Dave's massive member and started to place it in between her breasts. With one swift motion, she began to massage him with her breasts, licking and sucking on the head of his cock. Dave had never experienced this before; a tit fuck and a blow job at the same time was quite a sensation! He then pulled his cock away from her so he would not climax right away.

She looked up at him and asked, "Did I do something wrong? Didn't you like it"?

Dave smiled at her. "It felt too good. I don't want it to end quite yet".

Alicia knew this answer, but asked the question anyway. "What do you want, Dave?"

"I want to take you to my bed, lick your pussy so I can taste your sweetness, then I want to bury this hard cock inside of you and pound you with all my might until we both climax".

Well, he certainly was not exaggerating when he said he would say what he wanted. She was nervous, but she looked at him with a smile. It was now or never.

Dave stood up and held out his hand. Alicia took it slowly and stood up. He led her into a large room with the biggest bed she had ever seen. She was used to twin and double beds, but this had to be a king size. Wow, all this bed for one person.

They kissed each other passionately and Dave finished taking off his pants. He stood before her naked, his cock at full attention. She couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"What, you don't like what you see"?

"Oh no, I like it…I was just thinking about, uh, how it was going to…"

Dave cut her off in mid sentence. "No worries, it's going to fit. It might take some effort, but leave that to me". With that said he moved down to take her shorts off. He stared at her black silk bikini panties, which also came off. He stared at her naked figure, and liked what he saw. She was completely shaved, which was also one of his big turn ons. He knelt before her, easing her back on the bed. He eased his hand gently between her legs and found her sweet spot. He rubbed it slowly, gently but building up pressure. He could feel her get moist with each passing minute.

He then opened her legs and started kissing the inside of her thighs. He kept going until he reached her sweet spot. He slowly flicked his tongue across her clit, breathing heavily on it. She could feel his tongue working it hard and fast, then felt a finger go inside of her. She groaned as he penetrated her secret spot, working his finger in and out. Alicia could feel herself build up, and Dave was looking up at her.

"Let it go, babe, it's natural. Just do what feels good".

Alicia then felt a wave wash over her as she screamed out his name. She could feel the juices flow out of her body as Dave hungrily lapped them up. He then got on top of her, kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue. The head of his cock was right at her clit, rubbing it back and forth.

"You're going to have to trust me now. Spread your legs as wide as you can so I can enter you as easy as possible".

Alicia nodded and complied with her lover's request. He scooped her ass in his hands and lifted her up, then began to penetrate this sweet virgin hole. She cried out as he pushed himself into her, and he gently kissed her as he entered. She put her arms around his waist and felt him start to slowly thrust himself in and out of her pussy. He began to do this slowly, and kissed her as he did so.

"Oh, Dave" she moaned loudly.

"Does it feel good, baby? Do you like having me fuck you"?

"Oh yes, yes, please fuck me, fuck me like you want to Dave".

He started to thrust in and out of her faster. With each stroke, she could feel herself building to yet another climax. Dave must have sensed it, too because he slowed down some.

"Don't come yet, honey. I want us to come together".

He kept fucking her slow and steady for what seemed to be forever. All of a sudden he growled and stated he was ready to release himself inside of her tight walls. He pounded her body hard and fast, yelling out as he released his essence inside of her. Alicia also came hard, allowing herself to be drenched in their mixed juices.

Once they were finished, Dave pulled out and drew Alicia close to him. Even though they were both hot and sweaty from lovemaking, he pulled the blankets around her, nestling her in the bed next to him. She wrapped her arm around him, and he kissed her gently.

"Are you okay?"

Alicia smiled at him. "I'm fine. I'm better than fine".

"Are you warm enough?"

"Oh yes, plenty warm, thank you". She rested her head on his chest.

She quickly drifted off to sleep. Dave lay awake for what seemed an eternity, thinking about what had just transpired. As much as he hated to admit it, he was already in love with Alicia. He had promised to take things slow with her, but after three weeks of dating they had already slept together. He hoped it wasn't going to affect their relationship.

"Honey, you awake"?

Alicia barely stirred. "Yes, is it time for me to go home?"

"No, I'm hoping you'll stay tonight. But I have to tell you something. It may not be something you're ready to hear".

Alicia became concerned. "What is it?"

"Alicia Santos, I'm already in love with you. I feel like we belong together. Does that scare you?"

"No, actually I wanted to tell you I love you Dave, but I didn't want to scare you either".

Dave smiled down at her. "Well, I guess we just let things take its course, fast or slow".

"Dave, you challenged me to take a chance on love, and I'm willing to do that. I just want to know if you're willing to be by my side, growing, loving, and learning".

"You know I'll never hold you back".

Alicia settled in and they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

**I know this chapter was a bit racy, but I had to set the stage for this relationship. Please review! Next chapter will come soon.**


End file.
